Tears of the cajun
by HellionKyou
Summary: Alter of Jaded.


**Tears of the cajun**

**Ok i dont own X-men .**

**This is gonna be part two of jaded. You all cried when Rogue tried to kill her self for obviouse reasons. and some of ya i know wasn't surprised, Thinking goths are suicidal. Im gothic n i should know, ppl thought it of meh, but how lil ppl actually know.**

**summery:Remy E. LeBeau has always been labed "The ladies man" a real fire ball, but behind this cajuns tough look and spicy smile, lies the tears of a child. Who would of thought right?. Well certainlly not Rogue. This story doesnt tahke place after jaded, or anything lihke thyat . so it is almost lihke Rogue didn try to kill her self, jus bear with meh ok. Ya may end up lihkin it. Thanks to the reviews I got on Jaded, im glad you guys enjoyed it. Please r and r but no flames.**

**Chapter one:Her**

:Remys pov:

I sat on de porch of de mansion, starin up at de belle stars dat sparkled in de midnight sky. I couldn't help de tears dat began to form in mon eyes. Nor could I shake dis feeling of guilt. I 'ave never really felt bad fo' notin' I did, but latley, sometin' inside o' moi, is drivin' me up de wall. Gets moi tinkin' dat i could do so much betta without dis life. Id rater burn in the fire abyss of hell, den suffer on dis judgemental earth, watching eat away mon soul. I guess ya could ask, why don' I go ahead and end it all, right now. Well because dere is one ting keepin' moi alive so far, and I fear thyat may not last. Even de belle fille, I love, is slippin' from mon grasp. Every womans heart I have toyed with and every heart I 'ave broken. Doesn't matter one bit, notin' matters if i cant 'ave de one woman I want more den ever.

I heard the door open and den close, so I quickly whiped mon eyes.

"Hey cajun, what are ya doin'?"

"Sittin' here tinkin.."

"Thinkin' about what bank to rob next" She joked. Altough kind o' mean, her jokes bein' rather cute, her sarcasm was even betta.

"No, chere, I was tinkin' of how I can steal yo' heart"

She looked at moi wit her green eyes, pools of emeralds flooting in her fortess. She was almost like a damn ice queen, cold but hot. Tese feelings I am getting, I 'ave neva gotten from another woman befo'. I 'ave neva loved anyone, like I do Rogue, not even Belle, even tough mon past isnt the greatest. But beggers can be chooses.

"Hey, Gambit" I rater her call moi by mon name den dat, but guess means she will neva love a swamp rat like monself.

"Yeah...?"

"Why are ya even here, ah mean, ya seem as thought the only reason ya joined the X-men is to flirt with woman"

"Because Remy wanted ta be near ya"

"The first tihme weh met ya tried ta blow meh up"

"De first time we met to' eyes n mine said de same ting...'Wow'...am I correct"

"...Just because the prof, trusts ya, don' mean ah have ta" And wit dat, mon belle famme, left mon sight. Funny how ya can love somone, and inreturn they tink ya are vile and a monster.

I decided ta go inside and use mon cajun charm, even if she don' tust moi,I might as well before i depart from dis world. I walked inside and found her in de kitchen. I walked over and grabbed her waist pulling her close ta moi.

She tried to push moi off, but obviously not ta hard.

"Let go cajun!"

"Remy tinks ya want him ta keep holdin' ya" I pulled her closer where she was inches away from mon lips.

"If ah kiss ya, ah'll kill ya"She said with a sedcutive tone, making mon blood ta boil. Dis girl made moi wanna live, when I wanted noting ta do but die, seeing no point, because not even someone like moi could get a stubborn belle like her ta love a cajun like moi.

"Maybe if ya killed me, ya wouldnt 'ave ta put up wit me anymore"

She stared at moi blankly, almost sad.

She pushed moi off her.

"Lihke mah first kiss, ah nearly killed him, Ah'd die before ah harm someone lihke thyat before.

I grabbed her by the sides, and pulled her closer, her lips inches away from mine. "mebe Remy likes de pain" Our lips nearly touched when I felt her pull away. She den walked away. Mon dieu I am so stupid, dis girl 'as no intrest. And I 'ave noting else ta lose. I saw a knife laying on the counter, i picked it up and held it ta mon wrists, just...and I mean just as I cut through my skin, Logan walked in. From there I was sent ta de med. lab and questioned. I guess it was kinda weird seeing someone like moi tring ta end mon life. I mean I could 'ave anywoman, in de world but de only one I want doesn't feel de same, so whats de point.

:Normal pov.:

itty bust through the door. "Rogue didja hear."

"Hear what?"

"Remy tried to kill himself, and Logan cought him"

Rogues eyes widend.

"it's probably just and act."

"I doubt it,he has been like, acting weird all week. The only time he, like, only acts normal, for him is when he is around you, other then, like, that he has no intrest to even flirt around or even use his, like, sexy charm, he is just like blah"

"But why would someone lihke him want ta kill himself?"

"I dunno. Im like him what so ever, at least I dont think it is, is it?"

Rogue stared blankly at him.

"He is a manwhore and drunk a theif and well he just a womanizer, why would he wanna kill 'imself"

"Hes obviously unstable, maybe you should, like, talk to him"

"No way, unstable cajun, think carefully what ya jus' said"

:Remy's pov:

Wow theropy, dats always fun. Logan jus' shook 'is head at moi. But I don' care what big and harry tinks o' moi. Hank jus's questionded moi, so I lied and said it was an accsident. Not believein' de cajun, he said theropy may be a good idea, Oui, Im gonna take advice from a guy who is big, blue and fuzzy, and could also be considered a big fluffy teddy bear, t' some of the femals students. Dats more den dis cajun need t' know. De only teddy bear 'e wants t' 'ear about is, if chere, eva called moi one. Fat chance in hell, dough(though) it be nice.

Sittin' on mon bed, tinking was someting, new fer dis cajun. What was de point o' living when de girl y' love don' love y' in return. Tinking about

killin' yo' self becuase de famme y' want, don want y', is a stupid way o' tinkin' also, not like de cajun, people 'ave come ta know. But den again noone is how dey put off, now are dey?.

**Yeah I know it was horrible, sorry. I won' beh hurt if ya hate it. **

**Chapter two:Why**

Afta dey sent moi in t' theropy, dey tought dey trough t' moi. Plus de also tought dey was wrong as well. But what can I say, de only one who actually understands moi, 'as no idea o' what is exactly goin' on. so t' end dis all, I plan ta finish it t' night, instead of drag it out. I will be out o' dere lives and mon chere can be wit someone she actually loves.

:Rogues pov:

When ah heard about what Remy tried ta do. It mahde meh think. Was there actually somethin, swamprat felt besides the nerve ta bone every walking woman on earth?. And if so, what was he motive, ta wanna kill himself. Ah care fo' the damn fool, ah don' want 'im ta die, and deffinally not thyat way.

:Normal Pov:

Night fall came fast. The breez was cool and, and the scent of the air was peaceful. It was a perfect night to relax, not even thinking someone would be out comitting a crime, a crime that could ruin all lives who were involved with the person.

Rogue walked outside to see if Remy was near by, he was no wheres insight. Noone was in the mansion they all went out, something about Jeans body. Rogue played sick so she wouldn't be near miss. perfect and her so called "perfect" boyfriend. Remy didn't go either, he said he has plans. But so far Rogue hasn't found him and his bike was still in the gardge so he was still here.

She walked back inside.

:Remys pov:

I don' want dem t' find mon body, but while dey are out, dis is mon last resort. Takin' de rope I found in de danger room, and walking into de rec room, where the highest ceiling was, I tied de rope t' de nearest bar I could. I took a deep breath, just as I was about t' move dee chair out from under mon , and de rope around mon neck I heard her voice. De shreeking sound of fear in her voice.

"Cajun what are ya doin'!" She sounded so scared, she had tears streaming from her eyes.

_Remy...please.._Rogue thought.

"Chere y' shouldn' be 'ear"

"What the hell, what are...why are ya doin this?"

I looked away from her."Yo' sweet chere, but dere is non point of livin' in dis world nomore, I 'ave noting else"

I saw her feet walk up t' moi, but it didn' stop moi. I kicked de chair over and felt de tight rope on moi neck, tinking I should be now, or at least in a world o' pain. But neither. I didn't feel a ting, so I opened mon eyes ta see Rogue wit all her strength holdin' moi up.

"Chere why y' doin dis, won' y' be happy wen dis damn cajun is outa yer life and leavin' y' de hell alone"

"What are ya tahlkin' about swamp rat, ah don't want ya ta die, ah love ya, ya moron"She cried. Tears seeped from mon demonic eyes, lifting up mon finger i zapped the rope. causing it t' break, fallin' right on 'er.

Later dat night, I was sittin on 'er bed, right beside 'er.

"Why..why was ya trin' ta kill yerself, and what ya mean, ya ain' got nothin' else ta live fo' "

"At de time...Remy tought 'e was usless wit outcha...y' be de only reason dis cajun lives anymore. Nothin' else matters, noone else matters, but since Remy couldn' 'ave ya den, dere was no point of livin' " I confessed, then feeling a hard hit on mon head.

"Hey chere, wat was dat fo', i almost die and y' be slappin' moi"

"Your so stupid, ya would kill yourself because of meh"

"Y' don' find it falattering"

"No, ah think its stupid..."

"Ah chere y' wound Remy"

Rogue took her hand and whaked moi a second time.

So I leaned in and kissed 'er before she could say or do oter wise, backing off befo' 'er powas kicked in.

"Ah hate you"

"I love y' t', chere"

**N-deed sorry fer the suckage of the fic.**


End file.
